Take Over
by Joejoe9m
Summary: After getting injured in a fight with Klarion, Artemis isn't feeling to great. When she starts to relise that maybe these aren't normal symptoms...will the team be able to help her before it's too late? Spitfire and small Supermartian.
1. Chapter 1

Artemis let out a sigh as the warm water hit her body. It felt amazing. She had just come home from the cave after a particularly dirty mission. She was covered in dirt, sweat, and a bit of blood. Now I know what you're thinking, 'Artemis killed someone?' No, it wasn't someone else's blood, it was hers. She had been nicked by a stray rock; flying at her after Klarion the Witch Boy had thrown a spell at her. The league had sent the team to investigate a disturbance at a local museum, which had turned out to be Klarion trying to steal some ancient magical artefact. Who knows which one. She hadn't really been paying much attention. Either way they had managed to keep the object safe, but unfortunately Klarion had escaped.

The cut from the rock stung slightly as the water poured onto it and Artemis looked down at her thigh were it was located. It was bigger than she had initially thought, starting above her knee and going up to mid-thigh. She was surprised she had managed to get out of the cave without the team noticing. She hadn't wanted to make a big deal out of it, and she was used to hiding injuries. When she had been with her dad he would make her go on missions after hard training sessions that left her with broken bones and stitches. She was used to having to patch herself up and didn't want to bother the team with it. She had also wanted to just get home and clean the layer of dirt off. Plus, to her being injured was a sign of weakness. She didn't want them thinking she was weak. It was bad enough she was Roy's replacement, having to live up to him.

She sighed again as she saw she would need to stitch up the cut. She was almost finished her shower when it started. Her hearing started to sound fuzzy and black dots danced around the edge of her visions. She didn't feel well. Her legs were getting weak. She was going to faint. She turned off the shower as quick as she could and got out. She fell to the floor and lay there for a few minutes until the feeling passed. She stood up and walked slowly to her room. She still wasn't feeling well but at least the strange fainting feeling was gone.

"What the hell _was_ that?" she whispered to herself.

She had never fainted before and she was feeling fine (Minus the cut) minutes before. Artemis quickly dismissed it as exhaustion and the heat. She got out her med kit and started to stitch the wound. She put a roll of fabric in her mouth and bit down as the pain seared through her leg. Tears rolled down her cheeks, but she didn't make a sound, not wanting to wake her mother. When she was done she put away her med kit and limped over to her bed. She was about to lay down and sleep when she remembered. Homework. She groaned and limped over to her desk to get started on the dreaded math.

The next day Artemis woke up, still exhausted. All she wanted to do was sleep. But, of course she went to school. She didn't bother to hide her limp. The cut seemed to be even more painful today, but she had checked and it hadn't been infected as far as she could tell. She noticed Dick Grayson watching her. At one point in the day he came up to her, but unlike usually instead of his diabolical smile, he had an expression of worry.

"Hey, Artemis what happened to your leg?"

Artemis of course, being the smart, awesome person she was... had forgotten to make up an excuse.

"Um...well... I cut it."

"...How?"

"...I was cooking. And I dropped the knife. On my leg."

He had given her a look as if to say 'Really? You expect me to believe that? 'Cuz I'm pretty sure that's not even possible.' but he dropped the subject, walking with her to her next class. She had to admit, as weird as he was she liked him. They talked every so often and he was cool. He didn't seem snobby like a couple of the other kids at this school. The rest of her day passed uneventfully and soon she was at home changing into her civilian clothes. As she changed she glanced at her cut. It was smaller than when she had left home this morning. Like...freakishly smaller. It was down to half as bad as it had been, but...the pain was still there. It hadn't gone away. If anything, it may have gotten a little worse. Deciding it was some fluke, or her imagination, Artemis continued changing.

"Mom! I'm going to my after school activities!" Artemis yelled as she left the building.

"Have fun sweetie! Don't hurt yourself!"

Artemis let out a quiet bitter laugh.

'_Little late for that...' _She thought.

She headed for the nearest Zeta beam. As she stood outside of the old phone booth she swore she could feel eyes watching her. She quickly whipped around, taking out her emergency crossbow and pointing it in the direction she sensed it from. A creepy laugh filled the air, as Robin stepped out, a smile on his face.

"I come in peace!" He said, his hands in the air.

Artemis rolled her eyes and lowered the crossbow.

"So...Artemis...Whatcha doin in Gotham?" Robin questioned, smiling cheekily.

"Um... visiting my cousin...again."

"Wow. You two must be very close. I mean, you come all the way from Star city for her spelling bee and now just to visit her? What a great cousin you are!" Robin said with a smirk.

"Um...ya. Are we just gonna stand here or are you going in?"

"Of course." Robin said, grinning. "Ladies first."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Déjà vu much? You go first."

Robin smirked and walked into the phone booth. In a flash, he was gone.

Artemis blinked away the spots left by the flash. She put her hand on the door and was about to open it when she heard a small noise from behind her. The same feeling of being watched washed over her as she jumped away from the door, and whipped around again. Robin had gone so it couldn't be him. Her eyes searched the alleyway, but found nothing.

"_Probably a cat or something..." _She thought.

She quickly limped back to the door, flinging it open and entering. She was so not looking forward to training with her leg still killing her... but it was too late to call in sick. There was a flash of light and she was gone.

Little did she know, it had not been a cat in the alleyway with her. A shadow stepped out from behind one of the trash bins, an evil grin spreading across its face.

**A/N:Please Review! Also! If someone could tell me how to edit your stories after they have already been posted...it would be appreciated very much ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis walked into the cave only to find she was the last person to arrive. Robin turned to her.

"Mission." He said.

Well, that got her out of the problem of training...and into a whole new one. She nodded and walked over to where the rest of the team waited to be briefed.

Batman was at the computers typing. After a few seconds, pictures of stores popped up.

"These are a group of stores that have recently been broken into. The only thing they have in common is that they all sell magic jewellery, used by magicians, wizards and witches. So far, nothing has been taken from any of them. Each time the security cameras have been disabled, making us unsure of who the culprit is. There is only one store containing magic jewellery that this person hasn't hit yet. Your mission is to protect the store tonight. So far the culprit has only attempted these break-ins during the night, so we are confident they won't attempt one during the day. Your job will be to keep these magical items safe. If the culprit shows up, you may attempt to capture but remember that the magical items are the first priority. These items are very powerful and in the wrong hands, could be used for evil. Good luck."

With that Batman left, leaving the team to prepare and leave for their mission.

"Grab your stuff. We shall meet at the Bio-ship in ten minutes." Kaldur said.

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. Artemis headed to her room. She rarely ever used it, but it was nice to know she had somewhere to go if she ever needed it. Sitting down on her bed, she pulled up her pant leg. The wound was looking better but it still hurt and she was worried about it affecting her on the mission. She grabbed her emergency med-kit and re-bandaged it before grabbing her bow and quiver and heading for the door. She headed for the Bio-ship, running into Robin on the way.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"What?"

"You're limping."

"Oh..." Artemis said, "I just cut my leg. No big deal. I'll be fine."

"Artemis... if your limping it can't be fine."

"Well, it is." She snapped.

"I just want to make sure your ok, Artemis. You're like family and I don't want you getting hurt. None of us do."

Artemis sighed, "I'm sorry Rob... I didn't mean to snap. But I'm fine, ok?"

Robin shrugged "If you're sure..."

With that they walked into the hangar and headed over to the bio-ship. Yet again, they were the last two there. Sitting down in their seats, they all prepared for take-off. Soon enough they were in the air, flying over Happy Harbour. They were headed for Gotham City, were the store was located. As they flew, Artemis went over the mission details in her head. Magic jewellery...break-ins but nothing stolen...night time...security cameras disabled... Although she hated to admit it, it reminded her of when she had been a villain. Of course, none were very good memories, considering she had never actually _wanted_ to be a villain. She remembered one in particular. She and her father had been robbing a jewellery store. She had been only about eight or nine back then.

"_Hurry Artemis!" Sportsmaster growled._

_She nodded grabbing as much as she could and stuffing it into a bag. She wanted to make her dad proud of her. She could do this! She always hated the feeling it gave her to do these things, but if it made her dad love her, she would._

_ The security cameras had been disabled, but they had had to break a window to get in, so the alarm had been set off. The week before, she and her father had broken into another jewellery store, not far from here to test how long the cop's response time was. They hadn't taken anything, only sat on a rooftop across the street and waited. It had been about seven minutes._

_ Suddenly Artemis was feeling the pressure. She couldn't get caught! Mom had gotten caught and look what had happened! Their family had fallen apart! She rushed as fast as she could, grabbing the precious jewels and gems. Once she had grabbed as much as she could carry she ran out to the motorcycle and shoved it into the side bags, then went back inside to see if her father needed any help. The second she got in however, he grabbed her, shoving her against the wall._

"_Artemis." He growled. "What the hell were you doing? Look at this!"_

_ He held a long, gold strand of hair up to her face._

"_This one little mistake could have cost us everything! You were sloppy! Useless!"_

"_I-I'm sorry..." She cried._

_Sportsmaster growled again and looked like he was about to say something, but suddenly they could hear the sounds of sirens in the distance._

"_Hurry! Get to the bike now! We will finish this later, in training tonight."_

_ With that, he let her go. She sunk to the ground, gasping and trying to catch her breath. She had made a nearly fatal mistake. Now she would pay for it. She knew that training tonight would be worse than normal. Ever since Jade had left, life had gotten so much worse. _

"_Artemis! NOW!"_

_ She jumped to her feet and ran out the door. She hopped onto the bike, holding on tight to her father._

"Artemis!"

"Huh?" She said stupidly, as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"I said, do you understand the plan?" Kaldur said, looking her straight in the face.

"Um... could you repeat it please?" She asked, turning red with embarrassment.

Kaldur sighed. "M'gann and Superboy will be guarding the front entrance, Wally and Robin will be guarding the actual items themselves inside the building, and you and I shall be guarding the back door. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Great!" M'gann said, "We should be landing in about five minutes."

Artemis nodded. She had a bad feeling about this mission, but hey maybe that just meant it would be boring.

...Yeah right, with her luck, nothing was never as easy as being just plain old boring.

**A/N: Yay! Second chapter! Please review! It would mean a lot to me! Also, I will try to update this story about once a week. And I say about as in probably every 8 or so days.**


	3. Chapter 3

They had parked the bio-ship out of sight a few blocks away. Artemis now stood at the back door along with Kaldur. So far everyone was in their positions and nothing strange had happened. Artemis was beginning to get bored and her leg was hurting quite a bit more now. Even just standing made her grimace. She sat down on a crate next to the door, careful not to bump her leg. Kaldur immediately glanced over at her.

"Artemis? Do not let your guard down just because nothing has happened so far."

"I know Kal." Artemis said, then hesitated before adding, "My leg just hurts a little."

Kaldur's eyes narrowed as he walked over to her.

"Are you alright? Did something happen?"

"I'm fine! It's just a small nick from our last mission. No worries." She said with a smile.

"That may be but if it is causing you pain perhaps it was not the best idea for you to come on this mission." Kaldur said looking at her with his 'leader' look.

"It's not that bad! I can do the mission just fine." She said fiercely, wishing she hadn't brought it up. "I'm not such a baby that I can't handle a little pain."

"Artemis, I was not suggesting that you are incapable. However if you were to re-injure it or add to the injury while we were on the mission you could be off missions for a lot longer. I think you should wait in the bio-ship. I can handle the back door myself."

"But-!"

"That was an order Artemis."

Artemis glowered but started her walk back to the bio-ship. However almost as soon as she began to leave a loud explosion rang out from the front of the building. Whipping around she ran after Kaldur, who was already on his way into the building.

"We've engaged the enemy out front!" M'ganns voice said in her head. "It's Klarion!"

Great that guy again. Artemis was so not looking forward to another encounter with the Chaos lord. It was hard enough dealing with him every once in awhile but twice in only a couple of days? Great. Just great.

Kaldur and Artemis had reached the main room where both Robin and Wally were standing facing the main entrance, ready for an attack.

"What's the situation here? I have sent Artemis back to the bio-ship because of an injury but-"Kaldur started but narrowed his eyes when Artemis stepped up next to him.

"Artemis. That was an order."

"Ya, well I'm fine and I figured you guys would need the help if it's Klarion."

"She's not wrong." Robin said, "Besides I trust her. She can judge by herself whether or not she can fight or not."

Hearing Robin say that he trusted her was a bit of an unexpected shock, and it sent a pang of regret through her. He didn't know who she really was. If he knew about her family he would never say that...She shook of the thought and gave a semi-convincing smile.

"See! Robin thinks I'm right Kal."

Kaldur just sighed, "It is too late for you to go back anyway." He said, nodding towards the front door, were a loud bang shook the building. Although it was a shop, the store was in more of a warehouse type building, for both protection and secrecy reasons. They didn't want just anyone waltzing in to buy magical jewels. Only real magicians and wizards, such as Zatanna and Zatara, were allowed in.

Artemis glanced around trying to memorize the layout. Only two doors, the front, and the back, which was behind the counter. No windows. Low roof. Breakable stuff everywhere... If a full blown battle broke out in here... the Justice League was going to be paying some very expensive repair bills...

Luckily Kaldur seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Artemis, Kid Flash. We shall go out front to help Miss Martian and Superboy. Robin you stay here in case this is a distraction. Call through the mind link if anything happens. Do not engage on your own."

With that, the three headed out the front door and into a fool blown battle. M'gann and Superboy stood between Klarion and the store. The street was totalled, and both heroes looked tired, but neither particularly injured. M'gann had a mental shield up around her and Superboy, giving them a small break. Klarion was blasting them with shots of chaos magic, while Teekl, who had changed into a huge tiger like cat, was throwing her (His?) weight against the shield, trying to shatter it.

Kaldur and Wally immediately jumped into the fight, Wally trying to get Klarion to focus his attacks on him, and Kaldur attacking the cat, trying to break Klarion's anchor to Earth. Artemis was about to go help Wally when pain shot up hey leg, making her gasp. It felt like she had been shot and it was going away. Looking down she saw no new injuries, so she assumed that it was the old one. She glared angrily at her leg as if that would help...it didn't, so she grit her teeth and ran into battle with Wally.

"Took ya long enough!" Wally yelled as he dodged a blast.

Artemis was so not in the mood to fight with him right now. She ignored him, and strung an arrow shooting it at Klarion who just threw it to the ground, glancing over at her.

"Ohhhh! Another little brat joins the party!" He said with a grin, "Oh! And it's the little archer brat too! Perfect!"

Artemis ignored everything coming out of his mouth, focusing on shooting, dodging and ignoring the pain... still that stupid grin made her want to kick his butt.

The fight raged on, Klarion not even breaking a sweat.

"Okay brats. As much as I love creating all this chaos, I'm getting bored of you, and I have things to do, places to see!" With that, Klarion raised a hand, not towards any of the heroes, but past them towards the building, and sent a huge blast of chaos which brought the wall crumbling down.

"Now then. I'm done with you kiddies." With another wave of his hand he sent Wally and Artemis sprawling backwards. Kaldur looked up from his battle with Teekl. He had been joined by Conner and M'gann and they were doing pretty good against the cat, but Klarion always managed to somehow blast them away if they got too close to finishing him off.

Klarion had been already making his way over the crumbled wall and into the store, his eyes focused on one amulet. It was a silver snake, curled around a red jewel that seemed to almost glow. Overall, Artemis did not like the look of it. By now she had gotten back to her feet. She could feel blood dripping down her face from a cut on her temple. It was just a sting and probably wasn't that bad. However, her leg...was killing her. She could barely put pressure on it, but she still saw no blood coming through her uniform or anything. Also the pain had spread. She could feel it throughout her whole leg now, and it felt like poison slipping through her body.

She tried again to ignore the pain as she glanced around for Wally. He lay on the ground a few feet away, clutching his ankle. When he saw her looking at him, he tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimaced.

"I think it's broken." He said as she limped over. "But don't worry about me! Go help with Klarion if you can!"

Artemis looked back to see that Robin was now fighting him off, soon joined by Kaldur and M'gann, while Superboy tried to take out Teekl. She nodded to Wally, glancing back worriedly only once as she did her best to make her way over there.

Tonight was going to be a long night.

A/N: Okay! So...my once a week thing didn't really work...haha...oops. Sorry...Anyways! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Artemis had made it over to her other teammates, they were breathing heavily and struggling. She immediately drew her bow, still doing her best to ignore her leg, and shot arrow after arrow at Klarion. Unfortunately he blocked each one with barely any effort. By now the team had given up on attacking Teekl, so M'gann, Superboy, Robin and Kaldur were all focused on Klarion. Artemis did her best to help them, looking for holes in his defence, or a single moment that she could take advantage of...but she found nothing.

"**Guys! I think we need a new plan**!" Robin said through the mind link.

"**Agreed**." Kaldur answered and after a moment of silence said, "**Artemis. I want you to grab the amulet and get back to the bio-ship."**

"**What?! I can't just leave you guys!"**

"**You won't. Klarion doesn't know where the ship is. If you can get there you can wait for us until we get there. Once the amulet is gone I assume he will lose interest and leave."**

"**You assume?" **Superboy said sceptically.

"**C'mon guys. It's the best plan we've got!"** Robin said.

"**Fine**." Artemis said.

Putting away her bow, Artemis started running towards the amulet. She ignored the pain. By now her leg was almost numb anyways. As she ran she noticed the warehouse had been torn apart. The whole front of the warehouse had been destroyed; the door was now just a giant hole. Shattered glass covered the floor, magic jewellery was scattered throughout the room. Overall it looked like a warzone... which she supposed it was.

"No!" Klarion yelled when he noticed Artemis heading for the Amulet.

Artemis dodged as he threw chaos energy at her. She felt one blast breeze by, inches from her face and tried to focus on the path ahead of her. The team was focusing on distracting him and it seemed to be working

"Teekl! Get her!"

Artemis risked a glance back, only to see the giant cat charging after her. The team had their hands full with Klarion, so she knew she was on her own. She pushed herself to run faster, trying to enlarge the distance between them, before she spun around with her crossbow, firing bolts at the beast. Teekl dodged and kept coming. A plan formed in Artemis' head and she suddenly ran towards the cat. As Teekl leapt at her, going for a kill shot, she dropped, sliding under the cat and aiming her crossbow at its stomach. A sickening howl was heard as the bolt met its target.

"NO! TEEKL!" Klarion shrieked.

Artemis scrambled to her feet, doing her best to not put any pressure on her leg, and ran for the amulet. She had almost reached it when a vicious snarl came from behind her. Wiping around she had no time to do anything as she saw sharp teeth going straight for her throat. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the pain...but none came. Opening her eyes Artemis found she wasn't dead. She was next to the amulet...in Wally's arms.

"Don't worry Arty..." Wally panted a grimace on his face, "I'm here to save you...as usual."

"Wally! Your ankle!"

"Haha...Don't worry... fast healing capabilities...I'm...fine"

"You are not fine Baywatch! Put me down and rest!"

Wally rolled his eyes but did as she said; looking back Artemis saw that Teekl was searching for them, wondering where she had gone. She (He?) hadn't seemed to spot her yet, so she quickly grabbed the amulet and she and Wally limped over to hide behind some boxes.

"Listen." Wally said, "I'll distract the overgrown fluff ball while you get to the ship"

"What?! No! Your injured Kid idiot! I can't leave you alone to face her."

"Ha! I'm fine! Besides, look at yourself! Your aren't in much better shape, judging by the way your limping!"

"But-"

"Artemis." Wally said seriously, "Please. Just do it.

Artemis blinked, confused for a second. Wally, being serious? That was about as rare as a cat chasing a dog!

"...Fine. But be careful."

"Aw! Nice to see you care, harpy!"

"Can it, Kid clumsy!"

Well, he was certainly back to his regular self...that was fast. Artemis rolled her eyes and headed for the back door. An angry growl rang out from behind her, and she did her best to speed up.

"Get that amulet Teekl!" Klarion shrieked.

Artemis sprinted out the door as she heard Wally yelling his regular stupid phrases. That meant Teekl was distracted... and it sounded like M'gann, Superboy, Aqualad and Robin would be able to hold of Klarion for a little longer. She sprinted through the woods. It was an awkward gait, trying to sprint without hurting her leg. She ran through the empty streets. She was completely on edge, not sure whether or not the team would be able to hold off the chaos lord and his pet. Not to mention the fact that the streets had no lights because it was so near the warehouse district. The shadows seemed to dance with movement. Each breeze was someone following her, each creak an enemy ready to strike. In the back of her head she knew the pain was getting to her and she was just hallucinating, but her mind couldn't seem to process that and she could feel her breathing getting faster as she panicked. She couldn't do this she was-

"Artemis."

Artemis whipped around at the sound of her name, eyes wide. She knew that voice. A figure stood in the shadows, watching her. How had she not heard that? How had she not noticed?

"What are _you_ doing here?" She snarled.

"Artemis. I'm not here to fight you. Please. Just listen to me. I don't have much time."

"Why should I listen to anything you have to say, Jade?"

"Please Artemis. Even if we're on opposite sides... your still my sister."

Artemis opened her mouth as if to say something, but Jade stepped forward and removed her mask, cutting her off.

"Artemis, I need you to listen! I can't be here but I had to warn you! The shadows... they have a new plan. And it involves you. I don't know all the details but it's something big... I think they're going to-"

A sudden explosion nearby cut her off. Artemis whipped around and could just make out Teekl prowling down the streets towards her. Jade cursed under her breath and then turned back to her sister.

"Artemis, you have to be careful! Be wary of everything! And you can't tell anyone I was here! Now go!"

With that Jade slunk back into the shadows, disappearing into the night. Normally Artemis would have chased after her, but between the pain in her leg, worry for her team, and the giant cat that looked like it wanted to eat her, she decided it was best to take Jades advice. She sprinted as fast as she could towards the alley were the bio-ship waited. A furious roar rang through the night. Teekl had caught her scent! The cat was now charging towards her faster than she could out run! But she was so close! She could make it! She was almost there-

She felt the claws slice through the skin on her back, the force pushing her down. She started to scramble to her feet but suddenly her hearing was fuzzy... and black dots started across her vision...

'No!' She thought, 'Not again! Not now!'

She could vaguely feel the throb of her leg, and now the wound on her back, as the world started to disappear from her vision. The last thing she felt was Teekl taking the amulet from her hand, and then...

It was all black.

A/N: Hi guys! I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated for so long! I was away most of the summer... its kinda funny that now that schools starting again I have time to write -.-

Well, anyways! From now on all conversations in the mind link will look like this: **"Like this"**

And all thoughts will look like this: 'Like this'

Hmm...Well I think this is the longest chapter yet! I'm going to try and make them longer from now on...

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Robin, Aqualad, Superboy and Miss Martian were still holding off Klarion, but Wally had lost Teekl. The cat had managed to claw his leg, slowing him down significantly.

'**Wally!**' Robin said through the link, '**Follow Artemis back to the ship! You're injured and she might need help if Teekl got away!'**

'**Are you sure you guys will be ok?'**

'**Of course!**' Robin replied in a voice that was probably supposed to be cocky, but it just came out tired.

'**Alright. Give me five minutes than you guys should come after us to the ship.'**

'**Got it.'**

With that Wally was gone, half limping, half running the way Artemis had gone.

'**Miss Martian, can you contact Artemis to tell her Wally is coming?**' Kaldur asked as he dodged another beam.

'**I've been trying, but I think she's out of range. I can't contact her.'**

Aqualad let a flash of worry cross his face before he turned back to the battle at hand.

Meanwhile, Wally was doing his best to get to the ship without tripping over his own feet. The injury wasn't that bad, it would heal quickly, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt right now.

Hearing something to his left he whipped around ready to attack. His eyes glanced over the trashcans against the wall, looking for...well he didn't really know what. After a second he saw a shadow and let out a sigh of relief. Just a cat. He took off again and in a few seconds was just outside the alley where the bioship was hidden.

'That's weird...' He thought, 'I would have thought Artemis would have at least turned on the ship to notify Batman...'

Wally stepped into the alley, heading towards the bioship. That was when it hit him. The metallic scent that made his stomach drop in fear. The form he had dismissed as an old coat or something that lay in the shadows... suddenly he knew it wasn't a coat.

'But it couldn't be her... No... That would mean he had let this happen...she couldn't be dead... Hero's didn't die.' Wally told himself, even though he knew it was an outright lie. Hero's died all the time.

He took a hesitant step forward before dashing over to the fallen form. He was almost there when he slipped in something, falling to the ground. He didn't bother standing back up; he just crawled over to the slumped form.

"No, no, no, no, no...This can't be happening..."

But it was. On the ground was Artemis, collapsed on her side, with three large claw marks leaking blood across her back. He grabbed her shoulders, pulling her over so that she was lying on her back. That's when he noticed what he had slipped in. At first he had assumed it was water, and yes he had seen that she was bleeding but... Not this much. Looking at his hands he found them completely stained red. Blood was everywhere. He was basically covered in it, and it had slowly pooled out around Artemis, flowing into a huge puddle around her body.

After a second, Wally finally snapped out of it, and checked her pulse. Still there. Leaning down he pressed his forehead against her cheek. He could still hear her shallow breaths.

"Please..." He whispered, "Don't die Artemis. Please, just hold on. I _will_ save you."

With that he picked her up, doing his best not to hurt her, and ran the short distance to the bioship. Once inside, he took her into the back where there was a small medical room. It was nothing fancy. Just a normal hospital bed, a large cabinet filled with medicine and bandages, and oxygen system.

Placing Artemis on the table gently, Wally darted over to the cabinet and grabbed as many bandages as he could.

"Ok... Um...Stop the bleeding...that should work for now..."

Each team member had basic first aid training, but unfortunately... Wally was defiantly the worst at it. But he would do the best he could until the rest of the team got back. He would not lose her. He was about to apply the bandages when he realized he should probably disinfect it first. He grabbed the disinfectant and applied it on all of the cuts before he went to put the bandages on. He wrapped the bandages around her tightly, hoping to stop the bleeding and then got the oxygen system, placing over her mouth hoping it would make it easier for her to breath. That was all he could do for now, so he sat next to her bed and waited for the others to return.

"You will make it Artemis. I know you will." He said with a sad smile before grabbing her hand.

Back at what was left of the magic store, the others weren't holding up so well either. Robin had been knocked unconscious, and was only just now stirring, while the others weren't doing much better. M'gann had put up a mental shield to protect them, but she grew weaker with each hit. They had fallen back to regroup and were all exhausted.

'I think we should head back to the bioship.' Kaldur said, 'It has been five minutes and we cannot hold much longer.'

'I agree, but do you really think Klarion will just let us get away?' M'gann said.

Suddenly there were no more blasts against the mind shield, and the group glanced up. Teekl had come back. Klarion floated over to the cat, a happy grin on his face.

"I see you handled that brat. Good job! Now we can finally leave!"

The cat threw the necklace it had been carrying in its mouth over to the Chaos lord, before laying down.

"Teekl? Come on, we can go now! What's wrong?"

Klarion then noticed the blood coming from the injury Artemis had caused.

"THAT BRAT! HOW DARE SHE! I'll kill her next time! Don't worry Teekl, ill fix you up as soon as we get back."

With that the Chaos lord picked up the cat, opened a portal and left. The teens blinked in confusion for a second before realising what must have happened.

"We have to get to the bioship. NOW." Robin, who had just woken up, said.

"Agreed."

With that, the four took off as fast as they could towards the bioship, each thinking the same thing;

'Please be ok!'

A/N: Sick day so I decided I might as well do something useful =)

Also, would it be better if I had longer chapters, but longer update periods, or this length chapter with shorter update periods?


	6. Chapter 6

Small beeps filled the medical room on the ship. Wally sat with Artemis, watching her face for any sign of waking up. She was breathing, but her blood was still soaking through the bandages. Where was the team? They should be here by now. He knew Klarion was hard but there was no need for them to fight him anymore. They had the amulet so they could just escape from him and get to the ship. So why weren't they here yet?

'Wait, the amulet?'

Suddenly Wally remembered the whole reason for this mission. Glancing back at Artemis he headed outside the ship. He hadn't seen it on her, so maybe she had dropped it in the alleyway. He glanced around before his eyes fell on the pool of blood from earlier. He didn't want to look but... his couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from it. He walked towards it and bent down next to it, looking to see if the amulet was nearby. Nothing. Glancing at his hands, he saw that they were still covered in her blood. He wanted it off. He wanted it off now. It was just a reminder of how he had failed to help his teammate. He jogged back to the bioship and again into the medical room, where he walked over to a small sink. He watched as the water ran red and the blood stained the sink. After he finished he looked down at himself. His costume was covered in blood as well. He looked like someone out of a horror movie. Unfortunately, he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

'There's nothing I can do at all...' He thought miserably.

He sat down next to Artemis' bed again, glancing at her chest every once in awhile to make sure it was still rising and falling. She was so quite. It was strange being around her without a sound filling the air. Normally they would have been arguing about something right now. He missed it. Sure it would be nice to have a civil conversation with her every once in awhile, but their arguments where their way of... well being them. Neither of them actually took any of the arguments to heart. It wasn't really about who was right and who was wrong...well most of the time. By now, the arguments had just become routine. It was their way of showing that they cared. A lot.

'Wait, a lot? By that I mean like the rest of the team...Of course. I care about the whole team a lot...'

Wally had been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't realized he was now holding Artemis' hand again. Earlier he had been so caught up, so when he had done it he barely noticed. It had seemed natural. But now he quickly let go, his face turning bright red. Artemis would probably have smacked him for that. For a second he was glad no one else was here to see that. But then he remembered that he would give anything for one of the others to be here with them and know what to do. He looked at Artemis' face. She was pale. So pale. It wasn't right. She was normally a beautiful tanned colour, and the light of the bioship made her look almost like a ghost. It was just the light right?

'Of course.' He thought, 'She's going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine.'

But of course, the universe loved to prove him wrong. Suddenly Artemis let out a whimper and started shaking. And by shaking, he meant a lot. She was having a seizure!

"Artemis! Artemis, wake up!"

What was he supposed to do? How did you deal with seizures?

"**Wally! Wally, can you hear me?"**

"**M'gann! Where are you guys?!"**

"**We're on our way. Do you have Artemis with you? Klarion got the amulet and we don't know where she is!"**

"**We're both on the bioship, but she's in really bad condition and I don't know what to do! She's shaking and...And... I don't know what to do!"**

"**We're almost there Wally! Just hold on!"**

"We have to hurry!" M'gaan said, "It's worse than we thought."

Kaldur, Robin and Superboy, picked up their pace, trying to keep up with Miss Martian, who was flying above them.

Soon they rounded the corner into the alley. Superboy froze for a second. Having enhanced senses, he could smell the metallic blood from the entrance. The others didn't seem to notice that he had stopped until they got closer and could smell the scent. The however, didn't pause and Superboy was now next to them again. M'gann opened the ship and they all entered.

"Miss Martian, start the bioship and set our course for the cave. Robin, you help Wally with Artemis, and I'll contact Red Tornado to tell him to have the medical room at the cave ready so that she can be better treated there."

With that, the team flew into action. Miss Martian had the ship flying within moments. Robin darted to the medical room. He was expecting it to be bad of course, but when he entered, Artemis was on the bed covered in blood and convulsing. That was defiantly worse than he expected. He immediately pushed Wally out of the way and went to work. He knew Wally wasn't very good with this kind of thing and he would only get in the way.

"Go find the others and have Kal help you with your foot." Robin said as he worked.

Wally looked like he was about to protest, but after a glare he from the bat in the room, he reluctantly left. Robin sighed and turned back to Artemis. He had hidden his panic well from Wally, but it was smouldering inside him. She was still convulsing, although less so then she had been at first, and every once in a while she would let out a scared whimper. What was going on? A cut, no matter how deep, shouldn't be causing these types of things. What was going on?

**A/N: Hey! I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in so long... volleyball season started and along with horseback riding and homework it sort of took up all my time. But I'm back! And it's almost Christmas holidays, which means more updates! At least for the first half... the second half I'm going on vacation and I seriously doubt my mom will let me take my computer... Random moment here: Has anyone seen the new Rise of the Guardians? If not, see it. It's seriously super amazing!**

**ANYWAYS, I can't believe this story has 30 reviews! That makes me unbelievably extremely undeniably positively ecstatically happy! I wanted to apologize for how short my chapters are... I try to make them at least 1000 words each time. Well anyways, please review! They make me so extremely happy! **


	7. Chapter 7

For the first little while, there was nothing. Just darkness all around her. No sound, no light, no up, no down. She had never felt so afraid. Or was she? She couldn't tell whether she was afraid or happy. What was the difference again? She couldn't remember. How long had she been here? Hours? Days? Maybe just minutes? Where was her team? Hadn't she been with her team? Or was it her family?

No she was sure she had been on a mission with her team... So where was she? She had to find her team, so why was she just sitting here? Wait where was here again? That question kept coming back to her mind. Finally, as though a spell had been broken, her mind which had felt so sluggish a few minutes ago, cleared. She glanced around quickly. It wasn't so dark anymore. Why not?

There, in the middle of the darkness was a candle. Had that been here the whole time? And looking down, she could just see a concrete floor in the dim light. Weird, a second ago she could have sworn there was nothing beneath her. She shook her head. She made her way over to the light, and bent down to pick it up. The candle stood in a blue stand, the type from old movies and cartoons that you could carry around.

"Artemis! Hurry up! We need to get out of here before it blows!"

Artemis whipped around to see who had spoken. The room was suddenly brighter, but she still saw no other light source but the candle. Looking around the room, she saw that she was in a warehouse. It was cold and dusty, and the room was filled with boxes. She saw only one door, and could hear people running towards her from it. She stood in the middle of room, with only the candle in her hand. Should she hide? But what if it was the team? Maybe they had come for her.

Her internal debate was cut off when two young girls burst into the room. One had shoulder length black hair and wore a mask similar to what Robin wore. Behind her a smaller blonde girl ran in. Unlike the first one, who was relatively unscathed, this one had blood running down her arm, which she was clutching. She wore no mask, but her hair was in her face, making it hard for Artemis to see her.

"Tch. Dead end." The taller one started glancing around the room.

"Jade... It hurts..."

Artemis' eyes widened. She looked back at the girl again. The small girl had brushed her hair out of her face revealing her big gray eyes.

"It's your own fault for getting shot Artemis! I told you to stay away from the boss and handle the henchmen!"

Artemis' eyes widened. That was her. And Jade. Now that she thought about it... She remembered this. She and Jade had been sent on a mission to 'encourage' a new villain to stay out of their fathers business. What was going on? How was this happening?

"I'm sorry Jade! I didn't mean to, he just came at me!"

Jade turned and at seeing Artemis clutching her bloody arm, she seemed to soften a bit.

"I'll help you with it when we get home." She said, "Right now we need to get out of here. And fast."

Little Artemis nodded, and helped her sister in trying to find a way out. The other Artemis, watched the two of them, completely confused as to what was going on. Why was she seeing this? And it didn't seem as though the two sisters could see her. Was there something important about this memory? What had happened that night? That's when it hit her. That was the night when-

"Artemis! We're going to have to go through the windows up there." Jade pointed towards the windows near the top of the room. It was pretty high up, close to the rafters.

Little Artemis nodded and the two girls started climbing up the boxes. Suddenly Artemis heard footsteps again.

"They went that way! Hurry, the boss wants those brats alive!"

"Hurry Artemis!"

Jade was already at the windowsill, looking back. Little Artemis was lagging behind, her arm slowing her down.

"I'm coming! I'll meet you down there!"

Artemis wanted to close her eyes. She didn't want to watch this. Not again. But she couldn't, and her eyes stayed trained on the two girls. She watched as Jade narrowed her eyes, looking nervously towards the door where voices could be heard getting closer. She glanced down at her wrist.

"Fine." She said when it looked like little Artemis was almost there, "But hurry. There isn't much time left."

With that the eldest sibling was gone, jumping from the window and finding her way safely to the ground. Little Artemis was still climbing as fast as she could, trying to reach the top before time ran out. Artemis grimaced as she watched herself slip and fall a few feet before catching herself. This had to be her most painful memory. She had been only nine or so.

"There she is!"

Artemis whipped around to see two men in the doorway. They both looked pretty beaten up. Little Artemis had only spared them a glance before she continued scrambling up the box's. One of the men raised his gun and started firing at her. Artemis felt a few of them pass through her, as though she wasn't there. The younger girl dodged the best she could, but one nicked her leg. The girl let out a yelp but she kept going. The two goons seemed to have run out of bullets and were now running, trying but failing to climb after her. Little Artemis finally reached the window sill and spared a glance back at them, sticking out her tongue. However, the expression was wiped from her face a moment later.

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..Beep.

The bomb. And with that the sound of the explosion filled the air, and fire roared down the hallway. Little Artemis dove from the window, trying to get out of the way. But it was too late. Now, the older Artemis had thought that she wouldn't feel anything when the explosion came. She was wrong. She felt everything that she had felt back when she was little, and she could hear herself screaming. The bullet in her arm, and the nick on her leg was nothing compared to the feeling of burning alive. Faintly she could hear Jade screaming for her, and helping her. She knew that back then, she had passed out from the pain by now, but right now all she felt was the pain. It just went on and on. All she could see in front of her was fire, the flames licking her skin. But soon it was gone, replaced again by the darkness. However the pain remained and Artemis writhed on the ground, her eyes squeezed shut.

"That was for what you did to Teekl, brat." A voice said somewhere in the darkness.

Artemis cracked her eyes open a bit, looking around but seeing nothing. She was shaking with pain and her teeth were clenched together, trying to keep in a pained whimper. Then suddenly, it was gone. She lay on the ground, gasping for breath for a few minutes before even bothering to look up. When she did, she was met with the face of the chaos lord. Klarion glared down at her, floating in the darkness.

"You're lucky I'm not allowed to kill you yet." He grumbled. He soon seemed to get over that though, and continued on, "Now then. I needed to test the connection, just in case."

Artemis just looked at him in confusion. He seemed to enjoy the fact that he knew something she didn't, and a large grin covered his face.

"Let's just say that soon you are going to be a very useful tool for me and my colleagues. Now then, I have to go and it looks like you'll be waking up soon, so ta ta for now!"

And with that, he was gone, leaving Artemis alone in the cold, unforgiving darkness once again.

A/N: Wow! This must be the fastest update yet! Oh my gosh! 40 reviews?! Thank you all so much! Also, sorry I got Teekl's gender wrong, and thanks for telling me XD . I will try to update one more time before I go on vacation and am separated from my computer but if I don't, then there won't be another update till at least mid- January. SO happy holidays and New Years everyone!

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

By the time the team had gotten to the cave Batman, Green Arrow and Zatara where there. Robin let out a sigh of relief as he felt the ship land. For once, he wanted nothing more than for the leaguers to take over.

Artemis' seizures had stopped about half way back, and she lay silent on the bed. Robin had put a wet cloth on her forehead to try to stop her high fever that had suddenly appeared, but it didn't seem to be helping. He wasn't sure what else to do.

The leaguers boarded the ship as soon as it touched down, ready to assess the damage to the team. Robin watched their faces, trying to find a sign of what they could be thinking.

Green Arrow immediately darted into the med room and over to his 'nieces' side. It was easy to read how worried he was. Zatara entered next. Looking at Artemis, his brows knitted together in what Robin thought was confusion.

Before Robin could question what Zatara was thinking, Batman entered. He took one glance at Artemis before speaking.

"Get her to the medical room. Now."

Zatara nodded.

"Etativel." He said, and Artemis' body rose into the air.

He led her out of the ship, GA following close behind. The two disappeared towards the med bay where Red Tornado and Black Canary no doubt waited. Batman however, stayed. By now the team had filed off the ship and stood together.

None of them looked very good. They were all covered in dirt, and Wally in blood. Added to that M'gann looked like she was about to fall over.

Batman turned to the teens, and for a moment said nothing. Then he asked the question everyone was dreading;

"What happened?"

Kaldur had only been able to tell him so much in their rush to get back. All Bats knew was that Klarion had attacked them.

"The theif, as you know, turned out to be Klarion." Kaldur started, stepping forward with his head bowed, "He overpowered us, injuring Artemis and Wally. Because of this, I sent her back to the ship with the item he was after while we distracted him. However, Klarion's familiar, Teekl, managed to escape and went after her. We lost the amulet and Artemis is injured because of my misjudgement. I take full responsibility."

"No! It wasn't your fault Kal! We all agreed to the plan!" M'gann said, looking worriedly between the Bat and Kaldur.

"Miss M is right." Robin said. "We all agreed to it. We all share the blame."

Batman stood silently for a moment before speaking.

"We will discuss this later. For now head to the cave living room. Black Canary will patch up any of you who need it."

With that he headed to the infirmary.

The team did as told and found Black Canary waiting for them.

"How is she?" Wally asked, speeding over to her.

"I'm not sure. The doctors are in there with her now. Sit down while I help you guys now."

The teens obeyed, and sat still while she patched them up. There wasn't too much she could do. Each had a few scratches, but none where majorly hurt. Wally's leg had healed by now, as had his ankle which had turned out to only be sprained. Megan was only mentally exhausted, and there wasn't much to be done for that. Both Conner and Kaldur seemed to be fine.

"You all need to get some rest."

Each of the team members had been so deep in thought that it took them a minute to process what she had said.

"What?! There's no way I'm gonna rest while we don't know how Artemis is!" Wally said, speeding to his feet.

"Wally is right. We shall not abandon our friend." Kaldur said. "But please try to calm down Wally."

"Calm down? How can I be calm when we don't know if Artemis is going to be alive tomorrow?! How-"

Wally cut of his rant as he heard Megan's sniffling. Conner glared at him as he moved to put his arm around his girlfriend.

"I-I'm sorry." Wally said, sitting back down. "Of course she's going to live. There's no way she would die. Don't worry Megs."

Black Canary glanced at them, but then seemed to decide it was no use to try and force them to sleep. She walked into the kitchen instead, and grabbed them each a water bottle and put some snacks on the table.

"It's going to be a long night then."

Although the team had decided to stay awake until they heard some news of Artemis' condition, they had dozed off after a few hours. None of them slept very well though, each going in and out of sleep and even when they were in it, they were plagued by nightmares.

However, they were fully awakened by the zeta transporter announcing a new arrival.

Green Arrow stepped out of the transporter, pushing a woman in a wheel chair. He said nothing as he rolled her passed the teens. The woman was crying.

The team's usual curiosity was gone however, and no one questioned who she was. Soon both she and GA were gone down the hallway towards the infirmary.

However, the encounter left the team unable to go back to sleep. What time was it anyway? Wally glanced at the clock on the wall. It was morning already. Well, he wouldn't say already. To him it had seemed like the night was years. He went in and out of sleep, and when he did fall asleep all he saw was Artemis lying in a pool of blood, her eyes staring at him but not seeing.

Suddenly the ticking of the clock seemed unbearable.

"How much longer are they going to take? Why haven't they told us anything?"

The team looked at him, none quite sure of how to answer.

"I'm sure we'll know as soon as they do." Robin said.

Just then, Black Canary walked back into the room.

A/N: IM SORRY. But it is still January, and I'm up at 1am typing this. Funny thing is, I actually wrote part of this chapter when I was on vacation. Well sorta. On a 5 hour layover from about 3am- 9. I couldn't sleep, but both my parents and sister wanted to sleep. So they just lay on the floor and slept. But I couldn't and I couldn't leave cuz I got put in charge of watching our bags... so I read and wrote. It was a really loooong 5 hours. Anyway! I'm back now and will hopefully be doing more updates now the volleyball season is over and exams are done. Also, thank you so much for the reviews guys! They are what keep me going! So please review more! 3

Dudes... I'm so tired I forgot to spell check this... and then I posted it in the wrong story -.-

...And then I forgot to spell check it again...


	9. Chapter 9

The team stood, watching as Black Canary entered. She stood, looking at them for a moment.

"Did _any_ of you sleep?"

The team said nothing, continuing to stare at her. She sighed.

"I'll take that as a no. Well, I do have news. Artemis is going to be ok it looks like. She lost a lot of blood, so she's still unconscious, but the operation was a success."

"Operation? What operation?" Wally said, walking over to her. "We were never told she had to have an operation."

"Well, the wound was quite deep; also it needed to be better cleaned before being stitched up so as to not get infected. We didn't tell you because it would have just worried you more. But it was successful anyway."

"What caused the seizures?" Robin asked before Wally could say anything.

"...We're still looking into it. She'll be under observation for while, and off missions for at least a month I would say."

Robin stared at her for a minute before nodding.

"When can we see her?" Megan asked.

"Not until later today at the soonest. She hasn't woken up, and when she has she'll need to rest. But you'll be notified as soon as she's up." Canary said before her gazed turned to a motherly glare, "Now. Since you don't have to worry about Artemis right now, go. To. Sleep."

The team knows she's right, so they headed for their rooms. All the room are next to each other, so they walk together.

"She was lying." Robin says as soon as their out of earshot.

"What?" Conner says.

"She was lying. About the seizures. I could see it in her eyes."

"What do you mean by lying? All she said was that they were looking into it."

"They know something already. They just didn't say what."

"Well, then that's good isn't it?" Megan said, "That means their closer to making her better."

"Why would they have not told us then? They would only withhold the information if it was bad."

"Robin, even if they are withholding information from us, we cannot do anything about it at the moment. The league must have a reason for not telling us." Kaldur said tiredly.

"That's what worries me."

The team had stopped and now stood outside their rooms in silence.

"I say we ditch going to bed, and go figure out what's actually going on." Wally said.

"Oh, ya, that will go great. There are a total of... five leaguers here. I'm sure none of them will notice us sneaking around trying to eavesdrop on them. Especially since one of them is The Batman." Robin said rolling his eyes.

"We have to at least try!"

"Wally... as much as I want to know what their hiding, there really is nothing we can do right now." Megan said.

"I agree. Get some rest and when we wake up we will be able to see Artemis. Then we can find out for ourselves what is wrong."

With that Kaldur left to his room. The others murmured goodbyes and soon only Wally and Robin stood there.

"C'mon man. We really do need some sleep. And you need a shower. You stink."

Wally felt the corner of his mouth lift a little at Rob's attempt to cheer him up.

"You don't exactly smell like daisy's either."

With that, the two boys headed off to bed.

Meanwhile, the leaguers stood outside the room where Artemis lay.

"I don't know how to explain it..." Zatara said.

"Well try." Batman said with a glare.

"Well... it's not very noticeable. Had I just walked in to the cave for a visit and seen her, I wouldn't have noticed. But since it was Klarion they went up against, I was searching her body for any trace of a spell he put on her. But this is strange. It has a very weak presence. But...how to explain... It's not like the presence is weak because the magic is weak. The presence is weak because it's well hidden."

"Klarion isn't the type to hide his work. He likes to show off and for people to know it's him who did it." Canary commented.

"Yes. That connects to the next thing... You can tell peoples magic apart. Each is different. But with this magic, it seems like it's only partly Klarion's. I don't know who the other part belongs to."

"So, in other words Klarion was working with someone else to put this...spell on Artemis?" Batman asked.

"Yes. It is a combination of more than one person's magic. The source main seems to be coming from her leg."

Just then, Green Arrow walked in pushing Paula Crock. Canary, Zatara and Red Tornado introduced themselves before going on to tell her the basics of what had happened; the team had been on a mission and things had gone wrong. No one mentioned the conversation they had just been having.

"May I see her?"

"She hasn't woken up yet, but yes."

GA took Paula into the room, and sat with her while they waited for Artemis to wake up.

"You know..." Paula began suddenly, "I am upset that she's hurt. But somehow, I'm proud too. I'm proud that she's hurt because she was doing good, not hurt because of something terrible that went wrong. I remember she used to come home with the worst injuries when she was little..."

Green Arrow looked at her sadly.

"She's a good kid. I'm proud to call her my 'niece'."

Paula smiled at that. For a moment they sat in silence, listening to the beeps on the monitor that said Artemis' heart was still beating. Paula leaned forward and held Artemis' hand.

"Thank you for taking her in. I was so scared she would follow after her sister... Being part of this team saved her. Thank you."

GA looked awkward, rubbing the back of his head and mumbling 'you're welcome...'

Paula smiled.

Meanwhile, outside the conversation had resumed.

"Is there anything else you can tell us about it?" Batman asked.

"I'll need to look over her more thoroughly, but not until she's in better shape. I'll need her to be awake for it, and it would probably be nicer for her if she wasn't in any pain."

Batman nodded. "Alright then, if that's all-"

"Actually, there's one more thing..." Zatara started. "The magic...infection let's call it... well..."

"Spit it out." Canary said.

"Well, it seems to be spreading."

A/N: Yay! Two updates in one week!

And now not yay. Young justice is being cancelled. I cried. Please sign the petition that has been started for it! Maybe, just maybe if there are enough signatures we can save it!


	10. Chapter 10

Why did her head hurt so much? Artemis scrunched up her face, trying to make the dull thud in her head go away. What was that annoying beeping? Geez, it was probably one of Wally's dumb pranks. She must have stayed at the cave last night.

'Well, I'd better get up and go yell at him'

Artemis opened her eyes, but instead of being met with the light green of her bed room at the cave, bright white walls blinded her. She blinked, suddenly wide awake. Where was she?

She glanced around and soon realized she was in the caves infirmary. She felt something against her hand and looking over she saw her mother asleep in her wheelchair. What the heck? What happened? She immediately tried to sit up, but regretted it seconds later.

She stopped with a wince, gritting her teeth to keep in a strangled yelp. She brought her hand up to her forehead, trying to rub away the headache.

It all came back with a rush. Ah, so that was where all the pain came from. Klarion and his dumb cat... if it could even be called a cat. Ugh, she was defiantly a dog person.

Her mother stirred, feeling the absence of Artemis' hand and blinked a few times before she processed the fact that she was up.

"Artemis!"

Her mother pulled her into an awkward hug but let go when she winced.

"Do you know how worried I've been?"

"Sorry?"

Her mother watched her face for a few seconds.

"You do remember what happened don't you?"

"Ya, I remember. Just felt a little out of place for a second."

Her mother leaned forward and stroked her hair.

"You're quite lucky you know. Had your team not come when they did... And it's a good thing they knew first aid."

"The team!" Artemis yelped, jerking up. She yelped at the pain and clutched at her shoulder. She could feel that the cat went all the way up to it.

"Careful! You'll pull your stitches."

"The team! Are they ok? What happened to them?!"

"Artemis, calm down. They're fine. I would guess they are sleeping right now."

Artemis allowed herself to be pushed back down onto her bed, sighing in relief. Last she remembered the team hadn't been doing too well against Klarion.

"You need to get some rest. I have to head home soon, but you'll be staying here for awhile."

Artemis nodded. She knew her mother had to get back to work. She currently worked mostly from home, but they couldn't afford a laptop so they only had an old dinosaur of a computer that she could use to work. Ollie had offered to buy them a new one but her mom would always decline.

"I'll be back to visit tomorrow."

"Ok."

Her mother smiled and kissed her on the forehead before she rolled out of the room. A few seconds later she heard voices.

"She's awake?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

She could hear her moms laugh as Ollie burst into the room.

"Artemis!"

She smiled, laughing slightly at her mentor. He may not be her real uncle, but sometimes it sure felt like he was.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I was attacked by a bear. Or, you know, a giant cat."

GA frowned. He walked over from the door towards her bedside. He passed her the glass of water that sat on the table. She accepted the drink gratefully, downing it in one swig.

"Careful! Don't drown yourself!"

Artemis smiled as Ollie grabbed the glass from her, placing it back on the table. They sat in silence for a few minutes before GA spoke again.

"You're going to have to stay here for awhile. Until you heal."

Artemis hummed in acknowledgement.

"The teams been pretty worried about you. They stayed up all night waiting for news about how you were doing. They only went to bed a few hours ago."

They had worried about her that much? Was she really that injured? Sure, she hurt pretty bad but...

"The pain meds are probably helping." GA said as if reading her mind.

"Oh. So it was that bad, huh?"

"Yes. Pretty bad."

Artemis sighed.

"So how long am I going to be out for?"

"Just woke up and she already wants to be out again..." Green Arrow muttered.

"Well?"

"At least a month. You nearly bled out and you had a concussion. You needed about 40 stitches overall."

Artemis let out a groan. What was she supposed to do for a month? Green Arrow was about to say something but was cut off by a beep. He looked down for a second before turning to her again.

"Looks like I've got to go." He said standing up, "But I'll be back to check on you. And I'm sure the team will be in here as soon as their up."

With that he stood up and ruffled her hair before leaving. She was left alone in the silent white room again. Had her injuries really been that bad? She could defiantly feel the pain even with the meds, but it was strange to think she had been so close to dying. But the first thing she had noticed when she woke up hadn't been the pain. It had been the lack of pain in her leg. It now felt fine, as if nothing had ever happened.

The longer she lay there thinking, the more she remembered. Jade had been trying to tell her something. It had something to do with her and the shadows... but she had been cut off before she could finish. Should she tell the team? But then she'd have to tell them how she knew about it...no. That was out of the question. What about Batman? Maybe. He already knew about her. But Jade had said not to tell anyone...

Artemis sighed, leaning back into her pillows. She could figure that out later. More importantly, what had that memory been about? It had felt so real... Just like the day it had happened. But then at the end... She remembered someone being there... someone saying something...

The more she tried to remember the fuzzier the face and voice got. Eventually she gave up on trying to identify the person and went back to the memory.

She remembered that day very well. She and Jade had been on a simple mission. Make sure a new villain stayed out of their father's way, but it had all gone wrong. They had had him cornered in his office. None of his men knew they were there. But then he had pushed a button under his desk. Neither of them had noticed it until it was too late and soon they were fighting their way out.

It was the most painful night of her life. She had fallen from the shot, burnt and then fallen from a window. It had taken a month to recover. Yup, defiantly the worst night ever.

Artemis shook her head, trying to rid it of thoughts. She could feel herself getting sleepier. The medicine was kicking in. She pulled the covers up more before letting sleep take over.

She might as well get what she could before the team came.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! I had a tough week last week and then I was at a convention all this weekend (It was pretty fun), but here's an update! And thank you so much for all the reviews! 65! (If numbers could be in caps, I would have put that in caps. Cause I'm super excited about it) Please review some more for this chapter! =)

ALSO: GUYS WE NEED TO SAVE THE SHOW. I love it too much to let it go without a fight! Here's a link that has some ideas we could try to use:

wiki/Young_Justice_Wiki:Save_Young_Justice

If you do write a letter, write a nice one guys! Don't say anything mean cause it really doesn't help...


	11. Chapter 11

When the team arrived, Artemis was already awake. How could she not be? They were like a herd of elephants coming down the hallway.

As soon as M'gann and Robin saw that she was up, they both ran over and hugged her. Artemis laughed.

"We were so worried about you!" M'gann said.

"Well I'm fine aren't I?"

"Only because of my awesome first aid." Robin joked.

Artemis grinned as Wally started to argue that, had he not been there, Robin wouldn't have been able to give her first aid, so technically he had been the one to save her.

"We are very glad that you are alright." Kaldur said.

He had sat next to her, ignoring the arguing boys. Superboy nodded in agreance from his spot next their leader.

"We're so sorry we sent you off alone!" M'gann said, a tear making its way down her cheek.

Robin and Wally stopped fighting, suddenly sensing that the mood had changed.

Artemis blinked.

"What? It wasn't your guys' fault! You couldn't have known anything would happen! Don't worry."

M'gann still had tears on her face, but she jumped forward again, hugging Artemis.

"Alright, alright! I'm fine!...M'gann... oww... 'Kay...can't breathe now..."

M'gann jumped back apologizing.

"I'm fine guys. Really."

The team sat with her and they continued to talk about random everyday things, avoiding the topic of Artemis' current condition. M'gann disappeared after awhile, saying something about making cookies. Conner followed after her to 'help'.

'Ya, help.' She thought sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

She didn't really mind that they were together anymore. At first she had been hurt, sure, but looking back it was mostly because Megan hadn't told her. Although a little was the fact that she had liked the kryptonian...

"So how's school going Artemis?"

She snapped out of her thoughts at Robin's question.

"Fine I guess."

"Oh ya? Meet anyone interesting?"

"Not really..."

"Come on. There has to be someone cool!"

"Well...I've been hanging out with some kids who are fun I guess. Although one's a bit of a stalker sometimes."

"Oh ya? Who? Maybe I know them?"

"No way am I telling you! You'll probably stalk them or something!"

"What? No! I would never do something like that..." Robin said cheekily. "I promise!"

"Ok, guys no offence, but I'm kinda feeling a little left out over here!"

The two looked over at Wally.

"Can't go two minutes without being the centre of attention kid diva?"

Robin cackled a little, trying to stifle it when Wally shot him a glare.

The three bickered on, while Kaldur sat in the corner watching with an amused look on his face. As he half-listened his mind began to wander. What had the leaguers been hiding from them about Artemis' injuries? Why would there be any need to hide it? He had been beginning to think the league was starting to fully trust them, but now he saw that it had been a blind hope.

Looking at his teammates now however, he could almost pretend that nothing was wrong. Artemis probably had a lot of drugs in her system so she wasn't feeling much pain, and both she and Wally were already back to their verbal war, while Robin watched from the side-line, sometimes choosing a side to put a quick quip in. M'gann and Superboy were both in the kitchen baking cookies (Although Superboy was probably just watching the static while she cooked...), and he could smell them from here. It was like a normal day at the cave.

Then he would remember the events of the days before and that fantasy would come crashing down. He would remember how helpless he had felt as he listened to Wally's desperate pleas for them to hurry up, and the cold that had enveloped him when he saw Artemis, covered in blood lying in the ship.

"Right, Kal?"

Auqalad snapped out of his thoughts, looking up. Robin was looking at him expectantly.

"Pardon?"

"I said, we should have a team day when Artemis is better. You know, where we all go out together, in our civvies, and do something fun."

"Like go for pizza!"

"Is that all that's ever on your mind Kid glutton?"

Wally spluttered indignantly.

"Hello! Super speed metabolism!"

"I think that's a great idea. It could be a good team building experience."

"Cookies!"

M'gann and Conner entered the room, each carrying a tray.

The team glanced warily at the cookies, remembering her last attempt at cookies...who puts tomatoes in them?

"I followed a recipe this time." Megan said, pouting, "Their chocolate chip."

Wally grabbed one and shoved it in his mouth. Probably to try and get on Megan's good side, Artemis thought.

Wally blinked in surprise before grabbing another.

"It's delicious!"

The rest of the team looked at him suspiciously before each grabbing one.

"Miss M! You've gotten a lot better!" Robin said through a full mouth.

"Geez! You've been holding out on us." Artemis said, grinning at her.

The team continued to talk, everything from the newest TV show to the bumblebees to their now upcoming team day, as Robin had dubbed it.

Eventually there was a silence as everyone was lost in thought.

"Artemis... I know you're still injured and you probably need to rest soon, but I do still need to ask you a few questions about what happened."

Artemis winced a little. She knew this was coming.

"Would you prefer just I ask you the questions?" Kaldur said.

"No, its fine."

He nodded.

"Well... I was trying to get back to the bioship, but on the way I...tripped," It was best to leave Jade out for now she though, "And I took a minute to get back up. By the time I did Teekl was at the other end of the street. I started running but hey, I'm no Baywatch. The stupid cat caught up with me and attacked me... I fell and then everything went fuzzy and I blacked out."

Kaldur nodded. "Nothing else strange happened? Nothing at all?"

Artemis shook her head.

A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry.. This took forever for me to update. And thanks to nightwing-girl for reminding me about it in her review! Reviews do seriously push me to write more. I have a bad memory so I always forget to update, but when I look in my email and see I have a review I'm always like "AH! I NEED TO UPDATE." So thank you very much for the reviews everyone!

IN OTHER NEWS: Young justice ended =(I really loved the ending episode though. It was really exciting AND it left the series open for them to come back and pick it up again. WHICH (Incase you haven't heard) is a possibility. The YJ people met with some important person about getting another season. Now don't get your hopes up too much but they are trying to get the show back! I'm really hoping that it works and YJ comes back =(

LAST PART OF THIS A/N: just so everyone knows (Dunno if I stated it before or not) no one knows about Artemis' family, or M'gann being a white Martians or anything in this story. Just so you know. Also (Semi-spoiler) the bad guy working with Klarion is going to be an OC. I'm not really a fan of OC's in stories most of the time, but I sorta need this one to make it work. It won't be much of a main character and shouldn't affect much (Like I'm not going to do any pairings or anything with it). But I would like to hear your guys' opinions on it! And if you have any ideas for it? Also do I need a beta guys?

Feel free to PM me if anyone doesn't understand something in the story or just wants to PM me about something.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! 75! Please continue to review!

Ps. Sorry my A/N's are so long...


End file.
